kart_kingdom_pbs_kidsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Popstar792/Upcoming and Current wiki updates!
Hello, everyone! Its Popstar here, and I have a few things I'd like to discuss with my fellow members of the wiki. Yes, I know its midnight, and I'm typing up this blog post, I'm tired, but I know its going to be pretty long, since it involves the wiki. But yeah, anyways, I'd like to discuss our recent wiki updates and I'd like you guys to vote on a few things as well, so let's get straight into it. :P Beginning I know many of us are enjoying the new updates that were added to Kart Kingdom a couple of weeks ago, and now this wiki is also improving, as you've all noticed. Okay. Mmm I'm tired okay? I might not write properly but anyways. So, before we get into further topics, here are some of the updates that we're working on adding, and recently added to this wiki! ▪ Chat features. As you visit chat, there are now new features that have been added, such as a chat background, the easy emoticons button, a new 'Away status' (instead of being away, you're 'On vacation'!), a send button, and a filter to block any messages containing hate or profane language. We also have more chat updates coming soon! ▪ Message wall greetings. You will now be able to edit your own greeting on your message wall! You can add photos, quotes, and create your own rules for your message wall! ▪ Inactive tags. Users who have not made any edits to this wiki will now have an inactive sign next to their username when you visit their user page! ▪ User mastheads. All user mastheads have been updated! Your masthead will now have a background on it whenever you visit your user page. (The masthead is where you see your edit count, favorite wikis, and more about you!) ▪ New templates. New templates will be coming soon to the wiki! It will be helpful for articles to be more organized, and for users create more decorative content on their user pages! ▪ Recent wiki activity. Discussions, wiki score, and recent blogposts are now displayed on all pages! ▪ New welcome message. Whenever a user makes their first edit to this wiki, there is now a new welcome message to welcome them to the wiki in a much more exciting and friendly manner! Votes Welcome to the votes! I will ask you all a few questions, and the answers that get the most votes will be added to this wiki! 1. Would you like a discord chat to also be added to this wiki? (We'll still have the regular KK chat) A. Yes B. No 2. Would you like the user mastheads to have a different background? A. Yes B. No 3. Would you like the chat to have a different background? If you had to change the KK background, what area of KK would you like to see as a chat background? A. Yes B. No 4. What would you like to see happen on this wiki? 5. Would you like me to see a Kart Kingdom or PBS Kids character come to this wiki? Mmm. I'm tired, that's it for the blog today. :) New updates coming soon.Bye Category:Blog posts